Beautiful Remains
by Fanfic Phantom 28
Summary: Au Story. Stiles and Derek are kidnapped and the pack struggle to find them and cope with the 'gifts' that are left for them.


**This is a AU story as Jackson is still alive along with Allison and Aiden. This story also includes Liam who will an important character. **

Stiles and Derek were having one of their usual arguements in the kitchen.

"So i'm JUST the researcher. Is that it." Stiles snapped.

"No, Stiles. But if we let you come with us on dangerous fights or hunts you'll get hurt." Derek cooly said trying to defuse the situation.

"So i'm a liability?" Stiles asked.

"I didn't say that Stiles." Derek hissed, knowing all to well where this conversation was going.

"I know, i'm sorry." Stiles' voice was only loud enough for Dereks ears and not for the prying ears of the pack in the next room.

Derek was shocked he was sure that the arguement was going to get heated all to quickly like usual. Normally Stiles would have pushed Derek to the unthinkable forcing the pack to intervene before Derek killed Stiles or Stiles killed Derek. Before Derek could read to much into though he and Stiles were being attacked. Hands grabbing him from behind and pulling him towards the window. Derek didn't understand, he should have been able to smell the intruders or hear them before they got even close to his house. But nothing not even a single heart beat could be heard from his attackers when they were right behind him. If he couldn't hear them there was no way the pack could which meant him and Stiles needed to fight back.

"Stiles... Fight... Back" Derek gasped in between kicking his attackers.

Stiles did. He fought so hard. Arms and legs hitting his attacker from all angles. He was more capable than Derek thought, because before long Stiles was wiggling his way out of his attackers arm and moving towards the door at quite some speed. That was until the super sneaky attacker picked up a knife and headed straight for Stiles.

"Stiles!" Derek called waring Stiles of the incoming attack. He was still trying to get away from his attakers. They knew he was strong so he inevitably had more than one attacker on him unlike Stiles. Though know he saw the knife he was trying even harder to get away and punch the bastards in the face several times till they were dead.

Stiles turned around when he heard Derek shout his name. His eyes meet his attacker than at the shiny object he held in his hand that was moving towards him. Stiles went to dodge out the way of the blade but he wasn't lucky enough as the blade made its way into to his side where it stayed as the attacker didn't want any trace of their pressence there.

Stiles screamed a painful scream when the blade entered his side and it was a big enough distraction to get both the human and the wolf out the window before worried faces entered the room. The attackers had tried there very best to leave no evidence behind and they had done a good job. There was no evidence no a single drop of anything to suggest they were there apart from the single drop of blood that had come from Stiles' side as he was carefully taken out of the window and to the intruders home.

The pack were just sitting in silence waiting for it to blow over. Scott and Allison cuddling on one end of the sofa with Jackson and Lydia the other end. Boyd and Erica were sat together in a chair in the corner with Isaac by there feet, Peter was being Peter and was standing with his back to the pack staring out if the window. Whilst Danny, who is all caught up on the supernatual creatures of Beacon Hills, sat with Ethan, while Liam and Aiden sat alone waiting for the arguement to blow over or get out of control that and intervantion was in order.

They could hear Stiles getting annoyed about how he was always stuck at home doing research and never helping the pack out, which was surprisingly always the topic of Stiles and Derek arguements. All the wolves in the room had there ears train on the pair in the kitchen listeing for it to get out of control or for it to end, so they could act like they weren't doing anything when they got back, when all of a sudden they kitchen went quiet.

"Should we go see what going on?" Danny asked from his and Ethan's chair in the corner.

"No, if my nephew was going to hurt Stiles he would have done it in an extremely loud or disturbingly unnatural way." Peter said without moving from his spot by the window.

"Peters right, although incredibly unhelpful, if Derek was going to hurt Stiles we would have heard him." Scott stated whilst sarcasticly looking at Peter, who just smirked.

"I will rip your throat out with my teeth." Boyd and Erica mimicked Derek and his usual threat which caused the pack, including Peter to giggle.

The pack went back to be silent when Stiles screamed. Scott was on his feet and running within seconds of hearing the scream, the pack not to far behind.

Scott rushed in the door to find the room empty.

"Where are they?" Lydia questioned.

"I..I don't know." Scott stuttered no one had heard anyone enter or leave and no one could smell any intruders.

"This makes no sense. They were here just a minute ago." Allison muttered, loud enough for the wolves to hear but not the humans of the pack.

Jackson was looking around when he noticed the undeniable scent of blood clinging to the air near the window. He slowly walked forward, attracting the attention of the rest of the pack.

" Jackson, what is it?" Lydia asked warily.

"Blood" Though the question was directed at Jackson, Scott knew exactly what Jackson had found because Scott had smelt it but had hidden the smell at the back of his mind, to scared to come to a conclusion that his alpha was hurt. Even worse his best friend. His brother.

**I know its short, but I am new at this. Please, Please, Please review this story. Constructive critism is always appreciated and so is any ideas on how this story could progress. Maybe a Sterek later on.**


End file.
